


Mornings Aren't Always Like This

by red_thread



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_thread/pseuds/red_thread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is used to her bedroom staying unlocked when it closes. So what happens when her loft door closes on her, leaving her locked out in a city she's only survived in for 3 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Aren't Always Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble

As a small gust of wind seeped in, so did a sense of relief when Alex managed to pull the window open.

“Did you just fucking walk into traffic?”

“Shit--!” The brunette’s heart stopped when her phone fell from its spot wedged between her shoulder and ear, only to start again as she watched it fall into one of her potted plants.  _“It’s going to be a full on garden, bet!”_  Alex remembers boasting a couple months ago, the thought makes her cringe now considering she said that to a pot full of soil. She reaches down and grabs her phone out of the pot still only occupied by soil and listens to Sydney give her an earful about the new background noise.

“Seriously, did you fucking run into traffic or are you just being a bitch and trying to blow out my eardrum with those car horns?”

“Me? Trying to blow out your eardrums?” She asks almost incredulously as she starts to move away from her bedside window to her kitchen.

“Shut up, Morgan.” The LA based girl spats with a small chuckle before mentioning how she still can’t believe the city is that loud. “There’s honestly no way it’s that loud. I’ve, like, visited you four times and I can’t remember it being that loud.” Alex glances across her loft and listens to the blaring or sirens and symphonies of horns, wondering when she’d somehow grown accustom to it. “That just shows you’re not the New York type, only an elite few can live in the city.” She’s chuckling to herself as Sydney goes off about being a “city girl stuck in LA”. Shaking her head, she puts the girl on speaker so she can set her phone down and bask in the cool air of both her fridge and freezer. She doesn’t realize how long she’s been zoning out her friend until the fridge begins beeping for being open too long.

“You still haven’t gotten your AC fixed?” It isn’t the question that pulls Alex’s attention away from the cool air, it’s the way Sydney went from snarky to judgemental in less than a second.

“Shut up.”

\--

Alex is wiping at the tears Sydney has her in after hearing what mess she and Dom found themselves in when they decided it would be a good idea to bring Boss on one of their Caribbean Getaways.

“I’m telling you, Lex, I’ve never seen a grown woman so mortified until that moment, but fuck her, we still had a great time. And anyway, enough about me. I know you were on a date the other night, so let’s hear it, I want the details you prude.” A scoff escapes Alex, along with an eye roll that she’s sure Sydney is aware of.

“Honestly, Syd, it’s not even worth the time it’d take for me to tell you how much of a mistake going out with him was.” Memories from a few nights ago resurface and Alex is immediately off her bed pacing the foot of her bed, “Like, first of all, he tries pulling some ‘mysterious coffee shop writer’ front until I mention that I’m a big sports fan! Then suddenly he’s asking me if I’d seen Lebron’s latest touchdown--like how much of an idiot--” It’s then Alex hears a knocking. She glances over at her clock and figures it’s too early for her to have a guest of any sort. “And after that he tries--”

There’s a knock again and it’s enough to make her curious. “Hey Syd, hold on--” She starts toward the door before stopping and taking a double take at her mirror. She throws on a shirt and figures since it goes to tops of her thighs it’s good enough, besides New York is in the middle of a heat wave, who was going to judge her?

\--

_You’re such a fucking idiot._

For the past five minutes Alex listened her feet pad against the hardwood of the hallway as she paced, brainstorming ways she could get back into her apartment while simultaneously reliving the moment that got her locked out.

_“Yes?” Alex asked, assumidly answering the knocks she’d been hearing as she opens her door. Her brows furrow when she doesn’t see anyone, but not wanting to miss whomever decided to pay her a visit, she steps into the hallway oblivious the fact that her door is autolocked._

During the minutes of contemplating, Alex figures she can find a payphone on the first floor but then remembers how Tracy, the man in desperate need of a shower and a life, stakes out the first floor for spare change and “donations” from the loft owners. So that is quickly ruled out. Then she thinks of asking her neighbors until she remembers it’s the summer and there’s a reason their mailboxes are filled.

“Of course they’d be on fucking vacation.” Alex chastises herself. “What could they do to help anyway?” She asks herself spitefully.

It’s 8:30 in the morning and she’s locked out and hungry and really if this was New York’s way of tell her that after 3 months she still wasn’t fit to be a city girl, then fine.  _Just let me into my loft and I’ll pack right up and leave._  She backs herself onto her door and with a grunt and a thud, lets the back of her head meet it. She’s staring at the ceiling when it finally comes to her.

\---

Her fist meets the wooden door, albeit, hesitantly the first two knocks but when she’s suddenly reminded that this is her only chance to get back into her room, the knocks become more urgent. When Alex hears a shuffling behind the door and watches as the knob twists, she swallows hard, hoping she managed to down all her pride.

Nothing can really prepare anyone for an encounter like this. She’s standing in nothing but an oversized t-shirt to cover her, undergarments and all, at such an early hour for a Saturday morning, bothering a stranger. And as if this wasn’t hard enough, of course the woman would be attractive.

Alex takes in the shocked expression of the woman and hopes she hasn’t just woken her up.

“Shit--I probably just-- you know what, I’m so sorry! Please go back to slee--” Alex’s back is already facing the tan attractive woman when she decides that this was a bad idea.

“H-hey wait!” The woman calls out, which only makes Alex feel even worse. She’s becoming such a bother to this person. Fuck. Shame ridden, Alex turns around and explains her situation to the woman who she figures is probably the same age.

“So, I figured since your room is directly above mine, I could use your fire escape to climb back into my room since my window is open and all--again I’m so so so so freakin’ sorry.”

"Well, I mean it makes sense, I guess." 

The woman is laughing and Alex takes that as a good sign. “C’mon.” The woman says as she leads Alex into her room and to the fire escape.

Taking looks around the room Alex sees an array of things like film and cameras and shin guards and empty bottles of water and different brands of sports drinks. Rather than finding it entirely disgusting, she finds it a little amusing that this woman alone could create such a mess.

“You’re going to have to excuse the mess, my friend doesn’t know how to pick up after herself.” The woman chuckles before a lazy smile spreads across her lips.

“You’re joking right? In my position I have no room to judge anyone on anything.” The two share a small laugh and before Alex knows it she’s is watching the woman pull the glass window up.

“But no really, I keep telling her one day I’m going to get off that couch and she’s going to lose the only person who doesn’t mind her mess.” Wait what? Alex glances around and surely enough the couch she paid no attention was partially covered with a blanket and on the floor next to it an opened dufflebag.

“This isn’t your loft?”

“Nah, I’m just staying with my friend for a while.” The woman says with a shrug. All Alex can do is nod in response. “So, uh, the window.” The woman motions back to it with a finger pointing over her shoulder.

Alex tells herself to stop stealing glances at the woman’s toned arms but really even if she did she could just move to her toned back exposed by the girls worn out tank top. She shakes her head and takes a step forward, “Right, yeah.”

She’s moving toward the window when the woman starts to step out onto the fire escape. When she sees how Alex is giving her a strange look, “Figured it’d be better for me to come out here, since, you know?” the woman is scratching the back of her neck and clears her throat, “You know, in more than just a shirt.” And with that she turns and makes her way to the small set of stairs that’ll lead to Alex’s window.

Alex’s cheeks are burning and she’s so flustered she almost forgets she has to go to her room now.

“Shi--shit.” Alex mumbles out, tripping on a sock.

\--

“I’m Alex, by the way.”

The woman looks over her shoulder and stops in her tracks, turning back around with an extended hand, “Tobin.” 

“Tobin.” Alex repeats, taking the woman’s hand. Now in the solace of her own space, Alex can get some of her dignity back. Besides, they’re both too busy smiling to be bothered by anything, including letting go of one another's hand.

“Tobin? Who’s Tobin? Alex! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting--” It’s the sound of Sydney still on the phone that rattles the two to let go of one another.

“Look, uh, thank you so much, again, for this.” Alex gives her another appreciative smile which is only reciprocated with a, “Don’t sweat it. I’m glad I could help.”

“Well, let me at least repay you. I know this great breakfast joint around the corner--”

“Ginny’s Diner?”

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Alex smiles, ignoring the fact that she’s slowly getting more excited at the thought of grabbing something to eat with Tobin. It’s not until seconds later when Tobin’s face falls,

“Ah man, I’d love to but I can’t. I’ve got practice soon.” Figures, Alex is 100% sure she’s met her embarrassment limit for the entire year. “But maybe tomorrow? Around 9? That leaves enough time for another one of these to happen.” The tanned girl is laughing as Alex just rolls her eyes.

“Oh ha ha, very funny.” And with a glare she continues, “My mornings aren’t always like this.”

“What?” A gasp comes out of Tobin, “Are you saying you don’t normally knock on strangers doors in just a t-shirt at 8 in the morning on the daily?” It’s honestly stupid, the way her heart just skipped a beat. Stupid.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Tobin’s laughing at how Alex is starting to get flustered. “I can do 9, okay?” She’s smiling wider than someone who hasn’t brushed their teeth yet should but who gives a damn? She just needs Tobin to leave before she says anything else to be teased over.

“Alright, that’s, uh, yeah! It’s a date then!”

Tobin smiles and is about to turn around when, “Not a date! No, I meant like a plan--you know like it’s happening! Not a date--not that I wouldn’t mind a date with you you seem like a wonderful person but we just met an---” Tobin probably could have kept rambling Alex figures, so she decides to take the girl out of her embarrassment and let her know that she knows and that she should get going or she’ll be late to her practice.

When Alex closes the door she’s still reeling from what just happened in the past hour.

“Alex fucking Morgan, what the hell was that?!” Alex’s phone quivers on her bed with shouts from Sydney, who's been patiently waiting.

She grabs her phone off her bed and takes a deep breath, New York can’t get rid of her just yet.


End file.
